This invention relates to an apparatus for taking up a plurality of rod type materials one by one from a pile of such materials.
In an operation for cutting to a predetermined length or bending to a predetermined shape a plurality of rod type materials (or rod type bodies), for example, iron reinforcing rods in an aligned state, the steps of untying a bundle of such materials, aligning a predetermined number of such materials, and feeding the resulting rod type materials to a subsequent step of cutting or bending the same are all carried out by workers.
Consequently, a large number of workers are required, and, moreover, the operation cannot be efficiently carried out in spite of a great deal of labor used. This causes an increase in the personnel expense and processing cost.